


Unrequited

by Feiliaox1



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Friends With Benefits, M/M, Self-Hatred
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:55:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22604329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feiliaox1/pseuds/Feiliaox1
Summary: He doesn't know that one can not touch fire.
Relationships: Chul Kyung "Vigil" Hwa/Craig "Blackbeard" Jenson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Unrequited

**Author's Note:**

> He doesn't know that one can not touch fire.

1.

他看了一下手表，现在是八点四十五分。

他在公共厨房里等了一会儿做饭的廖子朗，那个空间除了储藏啤酒，咖啡和速冻食物，几乎所有的仪器都是廖子郎一人使用的。然后廖子郎提议去休息室玩台球。

他说好。

SAS的干员的看足球的电视声开的很大，他能听到一面墙外西莫斯和詹姆斯之间的争吵，廖子郎自顾自的接了句话，抱怨了一句，但他知道他并不是真的生气，那个香港人好像从来没有因为任何事生气过，他在和廖认识的前几周就搞清楚了这件事。包括现在，廖子郎对他心不在焉的样子其实也毫不在意，他是那种总能从他自己做的事情上得到乐趣的人。

他听到球进袋的声音。廖子郎不出所料的赢了，他兴奋的说了什么，放下球杆，慢吞吞的把球一只只从袋中捞出来，然后认真的码成三角形。

他真的不想再玩了，但他没什么别的地方好去，至少廖子郎不会对他安静的陪同感到不安。

他又检查了一下手表。过去了10分钟，他希望时间过得足够慢，这样他就可以继续期待。

只能等到九点钟。他对自己许诺。虽然他已经擅自把这个时间从七点钟延长到了现在，但他知道只要廖子郎还愿意玩下去——台球，扑克，或者使命召唤，只要南之后没有占着那台插着XBOX的电视的话——大概等到十点钟也无所谓。

在他下一次看手表抬头的时候，他看到克雷格穿着沙色短袖的身影出现在休息室门口，手里甚至还若无其事的握着一只橙。克雷格望向他们这边，简短的和他俩打了个招呼。他的目光在他脸上缓慢停留了一会，又不着痕迹的闪开了，但这已经足够了，足够打消他之前心中的小小疑云。

星期六晚上克雷格的宿舍或者他的宿舍是他们间心照不宣独处的约定，在他们之间的关系没有拖得这么久前这个日子曾经是过星期日和训练日中的任何一天，但没有一天比星球六更好，没有谁有精力在五天训练日后还有心情去留心队友间的八卦，而且他也能在半夜回到宿舍后心安理得睡掉周日一整个上午。

他们之间的小小仪式还是存在的，至少今天是存在的，在下一周，也可能是存在的。他的心情开始轻快起来，甚至之后会发生的事情都变得不那么重要。

在这样的心情下他甚至赢了最后一局。然后他和廖子朗告别。

他经过打电玩的南恩熙时候听到了她的一声嘟囔。他停下来，和她问了声好。他们间的关系虽然依旧难称密友，但也没有之前那么僵硬。甚至在南心情不错的时候，她还会招呼他去午餐。

“又要去做你的‘room service’?” 南依旧面对着电视屏幕，她的声音听不出讽刺，但他的自尊心还是小小的刺痛了一下。

“你不是认真的吧？”南用韩语问他，她的脸上有些他看不懂的表情。

“我不是。”他对南说。

他对自己说。

走出休息室他才意识到这个晚上有多么热。公共休息区的空调开的像冰窖一样，让走廊里热而粘稠的空气显得毫不真实。他在心里默数着他经过的每个门牌号，直到停在写着319的那个门前。

门开着一条缝，从门缝间就能感受到里面流动的冰冷空气，甚至比休息室还要冷。他从门缝中看到在阳台椅子上坐着的克雷格，他的脸朝着窗外灰暗的夜景，脸上被镀上一层模糊的边光。

他轻手轻脚的推开门。

“对不起”克雷格转向他，抱歉的说。“今天有些事所以迟到了…”

他点头，走近克雷格，僵硬地在靠近他的另一张椅子坐下，克雷格的手指温柔的贴上他的脸颊，美国人的黑色短发近在咫尺，他有注意到过它们在留到一定长度时是微微卷曲的，还有那双灰蓝色眼睛，现在在微弱的灯光下看起来几乎是纯黑色的，只有不在阴影下的一小片闪着金色的光，好看得不可思议。

他看到那双眼睛贴近了，愣了一下，然后意识到克雷格在索吻。他退缩了一下，在犹豫着是否附和时他听到克雷格让他到床上，语气非常温柔。他想他们俩都错过了那个时刻。

他照着做了。

克雷格不喜欢接吻。至少他是这么觉得的。这很好，至少让他们间的关系更简单，这是他们俩都希望的。但是如果有接吻，也很好，非常好，因为他真的，真的，非常喜欢克雷格。

2.

_南的话在他发热的大脑里转了一圈。其实一切都是她的错，或者，一切都可以归功给她。在去年的圣诞酒会上，他在一众干员和她的怂恿下玩了真心话大冒险。空啤酒瓶转向他时人群中忽然尴尬的沉默，只有已经喝的半醉的多米尼克嚷嚷着要他在聚会的后半场坐到克雷格大腿上，他同意了，克雷格脸上带着有点不明情况的微笑，但说好。_

_如果对象是其他人，他也许会黑着脸离开。但现在他无耻的有些期待。_

_他浑身僵硬的坐到克雷格的大腿上，小心翼翼的舔着玛格丽塔酒杯上的盐霜，心想着一切也不算太坏。_

_在他发觉克雷格起了反应前一切都称不上是个闹剧。克雷格的手臂穿过他的身侧在桌上放下空的啤酒瓶。他感到克雷格也很紧张。_

_“哲敬，我要去洗手间。”克雷格醉的有些说不清楚话。_

_他飞快地站起来。_

_人群的注意早不在他们俩身上了。奥利佛和古斯塔夫在哄笑中接吻，笑声和尖叫声撞着他的耳膜。一次次提醒着他有多么格格不入。_

_“对不起。”克雷格缓慢地站起来，调整了一下衣摆，有点不知所措的盯着他。“对不起…”_

_“没关系，我也要去洗手间。”他轻飘飘的说，他在自己改变主意前说出了这句话。_

_后面的一切发生的顺理成章，但也在意料之外。他用眼神问了他不想说出口的话，克雷格没有说好，但是也没有说不好，这就足够了。他们在开罗呆了三个月，接下来是班基，归途遥遥无期，他觉得这时候换做是谁克雷格都会答应，包括他，当然，如果是别人就更好了。这个想法让他有点想要退却，所以他把它从大脑中赶走了。_

_他在酒吧厕所的隔间里手指颤抖的拉下克雷格的长裤。克雷格的手指穿插在他黑色短发里，非常温柔的抚摸着，从裤子里撤出的衣摆蹭着他的额头，美国人弓着腰，微弱，粗糙地喘着气，好像受伤了一样。_

_太过了。_

_他半跪在地上，试探性的吞下美国人的阴茎，他的耳尖在克雷格的抚摸下烫得发疼，心脏发疯一般的跳动，让他想要放开拽着克雷格裤腿的手指，去掰开肋骨按住心脏停息那些跳动。_

_他的脸完全烧起来了，这一切都太他妈糟糕了，但也太好了，难道这不是他想要的吗？衣物和皮肤摩擦声大的离谱，好像要让他的大脑炸裂一样。 他的下颚发酸，舌头艰难的在口腔中移动着，他从没想过吮吸可以发出这样色情的声音，太过了。_

_他独自从厕所出来时脸上还在发热，温度和他自己没得到缓解下身一样高，如果他没有在克雷格想要帮他回来的时候逃走就好了，是他把这一切变得复杂了。_

_是的，是你把一切都搞砸了。他怨恨地对自己说，暴躁的啃着手指甲。看看你做了什么。这就是你想要的吗？在厕所里吸同事的屌？_

_这没有什么，他安慰地对自己说。只是一个意外。他听到自己的声音在大脑中孤独的回放着。只是一个意外。除了他是真的喜欢克雷格外，真的只是一个意外。_

_聚会在继续，没有停下的迹象，在酒精的作用下每个人都看起来都真诚又开朗，可以和任何人无话不说。但同样的魔力没有发生在他身上，他觉得更低落了。_

_之后的一个礼拜他努力避开了克雷格的视线。周一和周三晚上是他和克雷格约定好的额外训练日。他匆匆赶到健身房时，还瞥到克雷格在角落远处偷偷注视他的身影。他已经准备好退役前都这么做了。是他挑起来这件事的，又是他拒绝让这件事过去。这个想法让他焦躁不已。_

_“对不起。”_

_他回过神来，把毛巾从还汗湿的头发上拿下来。更衣室的另一端法国干员们还在轻快的用母语交谈。他把眼神转到克雷格身上，美国人的短袖领口还是湿漉漉的，头发短到贴着头皮，他没法不去看这些细节。_

_“没关系。”他说，他说了好几遍。他不感到抱歉，他想那么做，他非常想。_

_“我只是不希望我们的关系有任何改变。”克雷格说，眼睛盯着他，表情变得很严肃。“那是个愚蠢的错误，我不该利用我们之间的关系…”_

_“没有任何事变了。”他小声快速地辩解。_

_克雷格点头，看起来不像是相信的样子。“但是我们还是要谈谈。”_

_“不，真的没关系。”他说。“…这不是单向的。”_

_第二次，是半年后，任务后他和克雷格留守安全屋一周，又一周，又一周，口岸因为被击毙的恐怖分子头领封锁了，他们好像永久的困在那间屋子里，他们没有清点压缩食物和桶装水以外的任何事可做。整整一房间的储备，可以消磨几个小时。_

_然后就发生了。_

_他在淋浴间里脱下上衣时还在想这一切究竟是怎么发生的，是他错读了克雷格的意思吗，或者是美国人在他贴过来时用眼神说了不时他没有及时停止。因为他在滥用他们之间的关系，因为克雷格不会轻易说不，所以他们才不得不汗流浃背地在淋浴间中触碰彼此。_

_或者他比那堆物资，窗外嘈杂的人声以及不知归期的承诺更有吸引力。但回到那个并非只有他们两人存在的世界后，一切就都结束了。_

_但是已经无所谓了。他想。至少这一刻克雷格看起来并不讨厌这样的亲密接触，而且无论如何，他们之间也不会因此而有任何改变。_

_他有点自暴自弃的在美国人的手指下呻吟出声。_

_但是第三次发生了，第很多次。在不同的场合和前提下，他已经不能用巧合或者意外来解释它们了，这件事成为他们之间心照不宣的秘密。他知道他在用眼神询问时总能得到回应，或许是好，或许是不好，但克雷格充分信任他，而他会做一切去回报这种信任。_

3.

他们配合的很好，他听到瓶盖打开的声音，克雷格一定是倒了满手的润滑剂，但插入式性爱一如既往的糟糕，他在阴茎插入时没有忍住一声噎住一般的呻吟，然后是第二声，一些润滑液顶到了他的体内，另一些淅淅沥沥顺着他们身体的链接处滴下来，掉在他的小腿上。

克雷格在劈开他的身体。这种给予一切的虚弱感让他忍不住颤抖。

他叹息出声，撑着床垫的胳膊塌了下来。一只手伸到他的腋下把他捞起来。太好了，太不好了，同样的手在他腰际轻轻的抚摸，然后向下握住他的阴茎，压力让他的头皮发麻，大脑皮层慢悠悠的释放出激素，告诉他他的身体有多激动，但这一切都没有缓解他的焦虑。

这太不公平了。他想。那种撑破心脏的感觉还在那里，让他想要掰开肋骨，用手攥住它，平息它。这太不公平了。

怎么样都不够吗？他听到自己说，没有带嘲讽的语气，只是在真诚的问他。

不够。他的身体在催促他爬起来，离开这里，逃回自己的房间去，在自我厌恶中忘记一切，所以他才不会被那些莫名其妙的感觉淹没。

但他听到有另一个声音在说：留下来。

他听了那个声音。他总是听那个声音。

克雷格总归是要有炮友的，他可以是那个人。克雷格总归是要喜欢某人的，他也有可能是那个人。 

他想有一天克雷格也会喜欢他回来的。或者有一天他也能变得置身事外。

他叹息着闭上眼睛。


End file.
